Day Late Friend
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: For as long as Bella Swan could remember, Jared Cameron had been a prominent feature in her fantasies. Cousin to her best friend, Jacob Black, Jared was always around. She never told him about her feelings, and he left for college not knowing. Now, years later, Jared is back for a wedding. Will anything have changed?
1. INFO BEFORE YOU READ

_Hello my lovely readers! This isn't a "chapter" and for that I apologize. I know many of you joined before anything was even posted._

_I just wanted to post something about the characters to eliminate a few questions from the get go._

Day Late Friend - The title was taken from the song by Anberlin, as I was listening to it when the story struck me.

The Pack DOES exist in this story. Bella and Charlie ARE in the loop and have been from day one, as they were there for the first phase or "fursplosion" of the pack.

Harry Clearwater IS ALIVE but him and Sue have divorced.

Renee is not with Phil, but her and Charlie are still divorced. She lives in Port Angeles so she could stay close to Bella, who chose to remain with her father.

Billy is not in a wheelchair, and Sarah is alive. However, Jake is an only child.

ALL PARENTS OF THE PACK KNOW ABOUT THE PACK.

_ I will explain more as the story goes on, but I just wanted to clear that up before we began. I know they're "minor" issues, as the story is about Bella and Jared, but I want this to be as clear as possible._


	2. Prologue

_So let me get this straight_  
_You say now you loved me all along_  
_What made you hesitate_  
_To tell me with words what you really feel_

**_A Day Late by Anberlin_**

**_Jared POV_**

Here I sit, on cathedral steps. I have seen her, the girl who holds my heart. Her hair pinned up, her beautiful curves encased in an ivory dress.

_I'm too late._

I keep thinking back to all those years ago.. How I wanted her for so long but never said anything. She always lit up my days.

When she was constantly over at Jake's house, sitting on the disty lumpy couch that was kept in the garage while we tinkered on cars..

When she danced and sang in the kitchen while she cooked or cleaned up..

When she constantly had a camera in her hand after discovering her "passion for photography."

Bella Swan had always been a part of my life. She was always there to give me a hug or a smile or smack me and tell me when I was being stupid.. She pushed me to be better. With her in my life, I WAS better.

When my parents died and Uncle Billy took me in..

When I had my first heartbreak at the hands of Emily Young..

When I phased for the first time into my wolf..

And now here I sit at her wedding to my cousin. When I came home last month to help Jake prepare, I didn't even ask him who the bride was. The invitation sat unopened, packed in a box in my new house with the rest of the things from college.

I thought nothing of Bella always being around, because she always was...

But then.. What about all the nights we spent together? What happened to...

I can feel tears in my eyes as I sit, head in my hands. Soon, I will have to go in and watch as the love of my life marries my cousin..

Because I was too late.


	3. A Perfect Tourniquet I

_I guess that's why they call this love_  
_Sadly unpredictable_  
_And I guess that's why they call this love_  
_Fate and fatal_  
_**"A Perfect Tourniquet" by Anberlin**_

**Bella POV**  
*5 Years before Prologue, Bella's 18th Birthday*

I was peacefully dreaming of the man of my dreams when I was fully bounced out of my bed. With a huff, I glared up from my position on the floor to look at the alarm clock on my bed.  
3:30AM.

I almost screamed and turned my glare on the two men who were peering over the edge of my bed like puppies.

"Happy birthday, Bells?" Jake squeeked, his voice betraying the nervousness he felt under my glare.

I blew my chestnut hair out of my eyes and sat up, "JACOB BLACK! JARED CAMERON! It is 3:30 AM! COULD YOU NOT have let me SLEEP a little longer? Or woken me up in a NICER way?"

Jared sat up and smirked, "As much as we love that you're 18, there's no way you were getting a 'nicer' wake up from us at the same time."

My cheeks heated up in a blush, causing them both to laugh. My eyes widened, "Shh! You'll wake Charlie!"

Jake shook his head, "He's already at the station. Went in early so he could get off in time for the yearly birthday dinner."

I nodded, "Well then.. I have one more thing to say.."

Jared tilted his head, "Oh yeah?"

I smirked and grabbed the water bottle I had hidden under my bed, squirting them both in rapid succession, "BAD DOGS! OFF THE FURNITURE! BAD BAD BAD!"

They both scrambled off my bed and ran downstairs, trying to escape my 'bottle of doom.'  
Ever since I had found out both my best friends transformed into giant wolves a few years ago, I had made it my mission to treat them like the dogs they were.

Not in a degrading way, of course..

I chased them all the way into the kitchen, where they hid under the table. I smirked and spun the bottle around my finger, "Don't mess with Bella Swan."

Jared growled, "I hate that fuckin' bottle."

I laughed, "How about I make you guys some breakfast?"

Jake perked up and Jared slowly retracted himself from under the table, "Can you make Kibbles & Bits?"

I laughed, "Sure."

Shortly after dad and I had discovered the furry secret, I had come up with a whole bunch of 'Dog Food' recipies. Jake and Jared, of course, were my testers. Jared's favorite was Kibbles & Bits, which was pretty much bacon, sausage, eggs and hashbrowns all mixed together and fried up with some country gravy.

I clicked on the radio and began pulling out all the ingredients I would need to feed myself and two wolves. Dad always kept the house well stocked as Jared and Jake were always around.

I was crumbling up the bacon and sausage into the frying pan when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. With a breath, I knew it was Jared. My heart started beating faster. I was sure he could hear. Couldn't he? He had wolf hearing, I was sure he noticed.

GET IT TOGETHER BELLA!

He kissed my cheek, "Happy birthday, Bells."

I smiled, "Thanks Jared."

With a final squeeze, he went to go sit with Jake at the table. I let out a shaky breath.

For as long as I could remember, I had an amazing, extreme, heart-stopping crush on Jared Cameron.

And he only thought of me as a friend.

I pushed those thoughts aside and continued my lovely breakfast ritual. I sang along with the radio as I made the huge breakfast, then I slapped some in two huge bowls that had the boys name on the side (Charlie's idea of a gag.. Spot on) and then some on a plate for me.  
"Breakfast!"

I placed their bowls infront of them and we began to eat.

We made small talk about my party later the next day, but there was something weighing on my mind. It was my birthday, so I don't know why.. Ok.. Yes I do.

"Jared?" I whispered, looking down at my now-empty plate.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really have to go away?"

**_Jared POV_**

I sighed. We all knew this was coming. Now that I had done all I could do VIA online classes, I was going off to 'real college' in two weeks. Did I want to leave Bella, Jake, the pack? No.. Not really. But I had the chance to go. Now that the pack was big enough, I had been given permission to finish my education. I had a full ride scholarship and everything!

I placed my hand ontop of hers, "Yeah, Bells. I have to go away. You know how much it means to me to be able to go off to college to become a better person. I'll be back before you know it."

I could smell her tears and it made my wolf whine. I glanced at Jake and pleaded for him to help me, but he only shrugged.

I needed to be good enough. For anyone.

Growing up with no parents (due to a car crash, not because they abandoned me) was really hard. When everyone else had parents show up for special events, I had Aunt Sarah and Uncle Billy. Don't get me wrong, they were great, but I never felt as good.

In anything.

As a freshman, I started dating Emily Young. She was great. Beautiful tan skin, deep almond eyes, silky raven hair, beautiful curves...

It seemed perfect, until she got bored with me.

It started slowly. She stopped being as affectionate... Then she stopped being affectionate at all. She stopped answering my phone calls after school, broke off plans we made, and changed her profile picture on Facebook to one of just her.

Then she left me. When I begged her to stay, she almost killed me. "Jared, it's almost summer break. I want to be able to go off on vacation and not have to worry about a boyfriend. Besides, what would we even do together in the long run? Our child would have no grandparents. You are nothing. You will always be nothing. You can't even go to college because no one is saving for your education. You'll stay here and be worthless forever."

So I had to prove everyone wrong...

Luckily, Jake did help change the subject. It was buried for now.. But when I left in two weeks it would hit harder than ever...


	4. A Perfect Tourniquet II

_Its getting hard to stay_  
_But even harder to let go_  
_And tell me now darling_  
_Is this how we thought love was meant to go_  
_**"A Perfect Tourniquet" by Anberlin**_

**_BELLA POV_**

After cleaning up our breakfast, the boys and I had our traditional "lazy birthday movie marathon." Whoever was the birthday person got to pick the movies that were watched and we would all stretch out in a "dog pile" and watch.

Of course, the pups whined for popcorn so I ended up having to pop a whole box.

I was asleep after the first 30 minutes of movie one.

I vaguely remember being placed on the couch.

The next thing I remember, Charlie was waking me up and telling me that I may want to get ready.

I had slept my entire birthday day away!

As I gathered my things for a shower, I noticed that my bedroom was cleaned up. On my way back from the shower, I noticed another surprise. My bed was made and on my pillow lay a dreamcatcher, a bracelet and two envelopes.

I picked up the dreamcatcher and detached it from it's envelope.

_Happy birthday, Bells! You're 18 now. Ahh, I remember when I turned 18. ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoy this dreamcatcher I made and I promise we'll have a blast and a half at your party tonight!  
Love, Jake_

I smiled and posted the dreamcatcher above my bed before slipping the bracelet around my wrist and opening the next note.

_Bells,  
Happy birthday. I hope you like this bracelet. Right now, there's only a charm of my wolf and Jake's wolf, but you can always add to it. It's just a way for you to always have me around, even when I'm off at college. Don't be sad, Bells. It's only for a year and I'll even be home for Christmas. I'll see you at the beach tonight for your party.  
Love, Jared_

My heart almost stopped beating, until my brain told it to stop being foolish. Jared and Jake both signed everything "love" when it came to me because we do love each other..

Jared just doesn't love me like I love him.

I sighed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with one of my best friends who has no idea of my feelings. I wasn't supposed to want one of the guys who would forever "friend zone" me.

I was supposed to casually stumble into love.. Not have it wrap itself around me in a nice warm wolf blanket!

I knew while Jared was away he would find a new girl. He would tell me all about her, his eyes would light up, and my heart would bleed just a little bit.

And when they broke up he would tell me all about it, I would tell him how wrong she was, my heart would break for him, and he would be sad for a few days until the next one.. All the while telling me how great a friend I was.

I shook myself out of my reverie and quickly got dressed in something warm enough for the beach, but cool enough to be around a pack of wolves. A pair of darkwash skinny jeans, a black tanktop and one of Jared's black hoodies would do it.

I was pulling on my boots as Charlie yelled up the stairs that it was time to leave for dinner and if we didn't I would be late for my party.

I grabbed my tiny backpack that would be used as my purse for the night and went downstairs.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Got a tanktop under that hoodie?" I laughed, "Yes." He smiled, "Good. You know the pack will overheat you before you can even blow out your candles."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out to the car. Since Charlie realized my mortification at riding in the cruiser, he had went and gotten a new police car. It was a jet black, brand new Dodge Charger model. I was in love with it, and had named it Officer Hotrod, although I would never tell Charlie.

We ate a nice meal at the diner, where I watched my father make goo-goo eyes at Sue Clearwater, and then headed to First Beach.

We could see the bonfire from the road and I was out of the car before Charlie could even park properly.

I went running down the beach, almost tripping a few times before practically jumping on everyone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" They all yelled as we fall down in a dog pile. I squealed when I saw Embry's girlfriend Kim and almost melted when I saw Sam's fiancee Leah. Leah had been gone for weeks on some retreat thing and I had missed her terribly.

With groans, we all untangled ourselves from one another.

The party was in full swing so much afterwards that 30 minutes into everything, I was sitting on the beach in a tanktop. The "adults" had all wished me a happy birthday and migrated back to Billy and Sarah's to have their own gathering.

I was sitting by the fire playing with the embers when I saw a russet hand by my face. I looked up and saw Jared.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled, "Dance with me."

I cursed Kim at that moment for bringing anything capable of playing music. I knew she was trying to play matchmaker, but if he wanted me he would have asked a long time ago.

My body sighed but my heart sang as I placed my hand in his and let him lead me to the makeshift dance floor. Wrapped in his arms, my heart was beating wildly.

His scent filled me, his warmth enclosed me, and I was melting against him.

"You gonna miss me?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up into his eyes, those dark pools that I loved so much. "I'll miss you more than you can ever know, Jar."

He smirked, "Nah. You'll find some guy inbetween your online classes and forget all about me."

I gasped, "NEVER!" Then I blushed, because I had said it so violently that someone could have thought he asked me to do something I wouldn't do in a million years.

He laughed, "Ahh, Bella.. You know you're my best girl."

I sighed, wishing I could only be his only girl.

"Jared.. You're going to go off to college.. Meet some girl.. And forget all about me. We'll talk on Skype but it will only be about her. I'm going to lose you."

With that, tears filled my eyes and I broke out of his arms to run down the beach to a private place.

Leah and Kim found me not long after, and I cursed Leah's tracking ability. I poured my heart out to them (again) and they helped me calm down (again). We eventually made it back to the party and I pretended like nothing happened. Jared did too, but everytime our eyes met I saw the sadness and regret in them.

Could he see the heartbreak in mine?

We cut cake, I opened presents and Charlie arrived shortly after to take me home.

Was it the best birthday? No.. Because Jared was leaving in two weeks.

_**Jared POV**_

Watching Bella run from me and not look back hurt me. But I knew better than to try to chase her. Leah glared at me (for a reason I had no idea) and took off after her.

When she came back, she seemed fine on the outside.. But I saw the sadness in her eyes. Jake and I volunteered to clean up the beach and everyone left.

He was oddly quiet for a moment.. And then he floored me.

"Bella's really hurt you're leaving, man."

"I know. But what am I supposed to do? Turn down a full scholarship? Stay here and be nothing but a simple man with no future prospects?"

He sighed, "Thanks cousin."

"Jake! You know what I mean! You can get your certification in mechanics and be happy and prosperous your entire life. Bella can get a degree in photography or anything else she wants. Leah's going to be a nurse. Sam, Paul and Embry have the construction business. Quil has the store.. What can I have? What's MY legacy?"

"Legacy isn't about buildings or jobs. It's about family. I'm your family. The pack is your family. Bella.. She's more than that."

"What do you mean, dude?"

He laughed harshly, "If you haven't seen it by now, you're BLIND. And when you realize it, I can only hope that it isn't too late for you."

And with that, he doused the flames of the bonfire and phased for his patrol shift.


	5. Love Is A Losing Game

_Though I battle blind_  
_Love is a fate resigned_  
_Memories mar my mind_  
_Love is a fate resigned_  
**_"Love Is A Losing Game" - Amy Winehouse (RIP)_**

**_Bella POV_**

Jared left as quickly as the sun in Forks. Jake and I took him out to breakfast, met up with everyone at the airport, and said our goodbyes.

I cried as I watched his plane take off, the words of our goodbye haunting me.

_"Jared, please don't go off and forget about all of us. Don't change. Stay as you are." I whispered, clinging to him via the last embrace we would have until he came back.. if he came back._

_"Ahh Bells. I could never forget you. You're my best girl friend. We'll talk on Skype as much as we can. UCLA isn't on a different time zone or anything."_

_Tears fell, "No. But you're going to meet some hoity toity actress and decide to stay there for her.. And you'll change. And by the time you come back to resume your place in the pack you wont be my Jared anymore."_

He laughed, "I'll always be your Jared."

Always my Jared? As much as my heart wanted to cling to those words, I knew they were untrue.

Within a week, Jared had met a girl. She lived in the dorm beside his. Her name was Jenna, and she was "amazing" and "beautiful." He promised to bring her when he came home for Christmas. I wanted to die.

So I resigned to bury my feelings for my best friend. Much to the pack's dislike, I started dating people outside the secret. To be fair, I tried to date Paul.. But that turned out to be a not-so-good idea. While he was a sweet guy, he was too fast for what I was needing. I didn't feel at all how a woman was supposed to in a relationship. So we parted as friends.

However, I did eventually find someone to make me happy. He had been right infront of me the whole time. He was sweet, patient and the pack accepted our relationship with ease after a few weeks.

We had a few classes together at the community college, so we didn't miss too much time together. I still missed Jared, but I wasn't so sad about him moving on without me.

Jared seemed happy for me once I told him I found someone. Though I didn't tell him who, he seemed genuinely happy for me and asked if we should "double" with him and Jenna. I, as politely as possible, declined.

_**JARED POV**_

Stepping off the plane with Jenna, my wolf felt at ease. We were back near our home.. And Bella. My wolf missed our clumsy companion fiercely. He was accepting of Jenna, but she was not anyone my wolf wanted as a "mate."

Aunt Sarah and Billy were the only ones waiting for us. My heart deflated a little, but I posted a hug smile on my face, took Jenna's hand and greeted my family.

"Where's Jake and Bells?" I asked, ignoring the way Jenna squeezed my hand at the mention of Bella's name.

"They're back at the house. Jake ate all the popcorn off the tree, so Bella came over to re-string some and hang it back up." Aunt Sarah answered, taking my small carry-on and handing it to Uncle Billy.

"This must be Jenna." Uncle Billy interjected. I smacked myself mentally.

"Yeah! Jen, this is my aunt and uncle, Billy and Sarah Black. Guys, this is my girlfriend Jenna Daniels."

My mind twisted around itself as we made our way to the baggage rack, then the car, then home. Bella and Jake would have rather put popcorn on a tree then greet me? And what about the pack? Did no one miss me?

Once we were finally home, I ran inside with Jenna. There was snow on the ground, something I did NOT miss while at UCLA.

"SURPRISE!" was my greeting as we walked in.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. My eyes landed on Jake and Bella and I smiled. Practically dragging Jenna over, I hugged my two best friends. "I thought you guys didn't want to see me!" I half-whined, feeling a little like a bitch.

Jake laughed, "Nah. We just had to help set up. We wanted it to be perfect, ya know?"

I drank Bella in as if I were dying of thirst and she the desert.

Her hair was longer and looked silkier. Her body was more curvy and soft looking. She was dressed to the 9's, and even had a little makeup on. I smirked.

"Aww Bells. You didn't have to dress up for me."

Jake looked confused, "Dress up? Dude. Bella always dresses like this now. Haven't you noticed?"

I thought back to our Skype sessions. Had I noticed? No. Her hair was always pulled up in a cute messy bun and she was always in her pajamas by the time we talked. Plenty of time to take off her small amount of make-up.

Bella smacked Jake in the chest and hugged me again, "Glad you're home, Jared."

Jenna squeezed my hand tightly. If I had been human, it may have been painful.

Shit.

"Guys, this is Jenna Daniels. Jen, these are my two best friends that I've told you about."

She smiled and greeted them politely, but I knew of her insecurity about Bella. Who could live up to a guy's best friend's expectations? Especially when one was a female.

Once the party was over, and Jenna was asleep, I slipped outside to phase.

The shift in my bones felt AMAZING, almost orgasmic.

And then I was running. I had no clear destination, just running and running.

When a voice broke me out of my reverie, I finally realized I had ran to Bella's house.. Odd.

She was on the phone.

_"Yeah it was really fun... Yeah, it was great seeing him again.. In person, you goof!.. No, I'm pretty sure given half the chance, Jenna would try to claw my eyes out.. Yes I know I have plenty of protection if I needed it.. Enough about this, I miss you.. I hate that you had such a late shift.. Yeah but it wasn't enough!.. Ok.. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow.. I love you too.. Bye babe."_

Babe? She must have been talking to her boyfriend.. The one I have yet to meet. I supressed a whine when she told him she loved him, mainly because I don't know why it hurt me to hear it. I phased back, threw on my shorts and threw a rock at her window.

*tink*

Nothing...

*tink.. tink-tink*

Her window opened and she looked down at me with a smile. There was MY Bella. With her messy bun and natural face and Woodstock pajamas.. She looked sorta beautiful with the light shining down on her.

"Hey Bells. I was just on a run and I wanted to stop by and say that it was good seeing you tonight. I missed you."

She smiled, "I missed you too."

My eyes zeroed in on her tiny necklace.. With a tiny ring on it.

But before I could ask about it, I saw she was still wearing the bracelet I gave her.

Her phone rang, "I gotta go, Jared. Besides, if Jenna wakes up and you're gone I'm sure she won't be happy. And since she doesn't know the furry secret, that probably wouldn't be good for you. Nite!"

And she was gone.. Leaving me in the darkness of the night.

I phased back and ran home, wondering why I had a strange feeling in my chest.


	6. Never Too Late

_I don't deserve to tell you that I love you_  
_There's nothing in this world I'd take above you_  
_**"Never Too Late" - Secondhand Serenade**_

**BELLA POV**

I was happy that Jared was home.. Really I was.

But I couldn't let those old feelings resurface.

When he showed up outside that night, I wanted to run to him. I wanted to jump in his arms and tell him I love him. I would beg forgiveness for being with another, tell him that I always wanted him and beg him to take me.

But I didn't.

He had "Jenna Daniels" in his life and I had my own 'love' situation going on.

I did love my boyfriend.. But he wasn't Jared. And he knew Jared would always have a place in my heart.

Christmas came and went. I tried to keep as much distance away from Jared as I could without making it look suspicious..

I didn't succeed.

He cornered me his last night home as I was in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"Why are you avoiding me, Bella?" He asked, his voice sounding wounded.

I sighed, "Jenna hates me. Anytime we're together, she gets stiff and glares at me. Hell, she glares at me anyway. I've tried to be friendly. I've tried to tell her I have a boyfriend. She hasn't listened, or she hasn't cared. So for the sake of your relationship, I've backed off. It has nothing to do with you."

I half lied. It had a little to do with him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jenna called for him and he left with a sigh.

**_'Meet me at our spot ASAP. I can't do this right now.'_** I quickly sent to my boyfriend. It was a pretty decent cover. Patrols were about to shift, so I could easily say my goodbyes and slip away.

_**Unknown POV**_

I made my excuses and went to our spot. There sat my Bella, looking so lost. I sat behind her and pulled her into my arms.

"How can I help, Bells?" I asked, kissing the side of her head.

She let out a shaky breath, "Just.. Be here.. Stay with me. He's leaving in a few hours."

I nodded, "Does he know it's me?"

She shook her head, "No. You know I'm not ashamed of you.. Of us.. But there hasn't-"

"I know. There hasn't been a time to tell him. I'm not upset with you, honey."

We sat there in silence, staring out at the ocean. I had known going into this relationship that it wouldn't be easy being with Bella. Another held her heart, and while there was a place in it for me... I would never have the whole thing.

She reached up to play with the small ring around her neck. A baby engagement ring. It was more like my promise to never leave her then it was to get married, but if she ever asked it of me I knew it would.

"He asked me about that, you know?" I said simply.

She turned and looked up at him, "What did you say?"

I smirked, "That it was a promise from your boyfriend that he wouldn't abandon you.. And he would marry you if you ever hinted that you were ready."

She smiled, a sight that always stopped my heart. "Thanks."

I bent my head to kiss her softly. "I love you."

She rubbed her nose against mine in a soft eskimo kiss, "I love you too."

**_Jared POV_**

I left early the next morning. Bella and the pack were all there to see us off. This goodbye was not as harsh as the last with Bella. There were few tears, and no requests. Just a simple hug and a goodbye.

My thoughts were plagued with the ring she wore around her neck, and Jake's words to me. Why did it matter if Bella had someone else? What would I have been too late for? Was I too late already?

I knew that somewhere, I had feelings for Bella. I had shoved them aside and twisted them into some form of friendly love.

She was my best friend. No matter what happened, Bella was there.

Every fight I had with Jenna, Bella always knew what to say to make it better.

I didn't want that to ever change.

I wasn't worthy of ever being in a romantic love with Bella Swan. She was good and pure. I was broken. The woman I saw in her now was everything I knew she would be.

I did love Jenna, to a point. She was good to me. She knew what I liked, and what I didn't like.. And she was always ready if I needed a little 'bedroom stress relief.'

I couldn't have Bella.. I wouldn't have Bella.. So Jenna was my second option.

As long as Bella was happy.. I would be happy too.

I threw myself into my school work. Though Bella and I still talked on Skype, the chats weren't as long as they used to be. I made excuses to not come home for holidays and summer. I found a job that demanded my time and paid decent money.

Bella and my family were accepting of what I'd chosen. I knew at some point, I would have to go back. It was my duty as part of the pack.

But I would stay away as long as I could.. For the sake of my relationship with Jenna.. And my heart.


	7. Our Last Goodbye

_She said that love's the answer_  
_But it's never free_  
_I said this love's a cancer_  
_Cause I know it's killing me_  
_**"Our Last Goodbye" - Faber Drive**_

_**Jared POV *Present Day***_

If I had known what I know now, I never would have let everything play out like I did.

I let Bella's 19th birthday go by..

Then her 20th..

Then her 21st, though we celebrated together on Skype with shots..

Her and Jake visited the weekend of her 22nd, and I made sure to keep Jenna around at all times.

Her 23rd just passed. With it came my graduation, which everyone attended but only stayed for one night.. That was fine with me. All the time away from Bella hadn't helped my feelings for her at all. Every Skype conversation, though short, made me think of her beauty.

Then two weeks after graduation, I got that damned invitation.

Before I could even open it, Jake called me.

_"Sup?" I answered, throwing the invitation in the box with the rest of the mail. I would read it once I was back home in LaPush._

_I had given up my job in California to move back home. Jenna was upset, saying she hated that "we" had to move out there._

_"I'M GETTING MARRIED! The invitations were sent out already but I wanted to call you before you got it." I could practically feel his smile though the phone._

_I laughed, "I think it just came in the mail today. But that's fine because I'll be home in four days. When's the wedding?"_

_"One week."_

_My heart jerked, "ONE WEEK!? WHY AM I JUST GETTING AN INVITATION NOW?!"_

_He laughed, "Because ma was supposed to mail them, but she kept forgetting. We made sure to call all the guests beforehand. Even though it's going to be a small thing. Sue and Charlie even agreed to be civil to Harry and Renee during the wedding."_

_I blinked but lost whatever thought was in my head, "I'll be there."_

_"You're bringing Jenna, right?"_

_I paused. I had wanted to tell Bella first, to get her take on things, but Jake would do as well._

_"Jenna and I are history dude."_

_"What? Why? What happened?"_

_He almost sounded like a chick. "She didn't want to move to LaPush. She wanted to stay in California and have me be a great big shot here. When I told her that I had to go back home, that I had made a promise to our people, she got angry. Started yelling about promises to her. Then she said it was over. Haven't heard from her since."_

_"That's rough..." He stated._

_"Yep.. But I gotta finish packing. I'll be home in about 4 days. That will give us two days and then it'll be the day of your wedding."_

_"Cool. You'll be in time for the bachelor party."_

_I laughed, "Later."_

It didn't even occur to me to ask who the bride was.. Or to open that damned invitation.

Would I have done anything if I had? Who was I to stand in the way of Jake's happiness?

All the signs were there... I thought of them all as I sat on those porch steps. Jake and Bella had been together my entire visit. When she left, Jake left with her. What I took for normal affection had to have been relationship-like affection.

Though I never saw them kiss...

When I saw Bella my first day back.. Could I have done anything to make her mine? All the signs had been there that she felt the same.. I never saw regret..

I began to analyze the last three days..


	8. Promise Me

_Just please, please promise me_  
_Somewhere dark, deep in your heart_  
_You keep a tiny place for me_  
_Where no one new can reach_  
_**"Promise Me" - Kill Hannah**_

**_Bella POV_**

Everything was a flurry of wedding activity. This morning had been our rehearsal with Minister Webber. I felt a little foolish as I walked down the aisle in my heels and jeans, while everyone else was able to wear flats.. But I had to break them in before the wedding.

I had gotten better at my balance, so the heels were more of an uncomfort than a safety hazard.

Embry's plane landed around 4PM, but he would not be joining us until we had dinner at 7:30.

I couldn't believe the day of the wedding was already here.

There had been so much planning. Jake and I nearly had a heart attack when Sarah had told us the invitations hadn't been sent. Luckily, I activated a phone tree so all the guests knew of the situation.

People had began flying in on Monday.

Today was Wednesday.

The wedding was Friday.

And I was a big ball of nerves.

It had been years since I had actually seen Jared in person. Maybe that's why I had been able to throw myself into my relationship with so much abandon. Though I still loved Jared, it was easier to breathe.

As I got ready for dinner, I thought of how my body would react to Jared. Though I had never been his, I had never "been" anyone elses either. Paul still teased that I was a virgin. My only answer was that it simply hadn't been time to give it away.

_**Jared POV**_

I arrived at the restaurant late. Apparently, they had booked the whole back end of Bella Italia. I walked in and my eyes first fell on Bella. She looked beautiful beyond words.

Her hair was down around her shoulders in waves of chestnut silk. She had on a doe-brown dress that hugged every delicious curve of her body. With a shock, I noticed her high heeled shoes. She was sitting to the left of Jacob, with an empty chair on either side of them. Assuming the one to Jake's right was for the bride, I sat beside Bella.

"Hey!" She greeted, kissing my cheek. There was a light in her eyes that would make the sun jealous. The smile that graced her face was radiant.

I finally admitted to myself just how much I was in love with her.

But now was not the time to tell her. I had to get her alone. I had to pour out my heart and soul to her.

I wouldn't get the chance.

The dinner turned into a huge celebration as everyone came together. The pack members all celebrated with mixed drinks with moonshine substituted in. It was almost like a bachelor party, except with women in attendance. We stayed right on the cusp of drunk. I remember kissing Bella on the cheek several times, just to see that telltale blush light her face up.

At some point, we went across the street to a bar to dance. I remember having Bella in my arms, dying to tell her how I felt as we danced. But the words wouldn't come out of my alcohol-addled brain and by the time I felt I could blurt it out, our dance was done.

At some point.. We ended up outside.. Alone.

"Hiya Bells!"

She turned and smiled, "Hey."

"Enjoying yourself?"

She nodded, "I guess. Weddings are always so much activity. Jake and I have been working on this for months now."

I blame the alcohol for not catching that sentence...

"How are you and Jenna?" She asked, tilting her head in concern. I almost melted as her hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"We.. Uh.. Broke up. She didn't want me to come home." I slurred.

Bella frowned, "After all the years you've been together, she couldn't do something for you?"

I ran my fingers through her silky hair, giving in to my dark temptation, and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm alright, Bells. You're still my best girl."

She simply nodded and left me standing outside.

I can't even remember if I thought the bride joined us.. Although now I know she was already there.


	9. Before It's Too Late I

_And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you dont live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone  
_**_"Before It's Too Late" - Goo Goo Dolls_**

**_Jared POV_**

Today was the last day before Jake's wedding. It was still a shock to think of my little cousin getting married, but I was happy for him. I was happy that he had found someone to love, someone who loved him, and who would bring him happiness until he passed into the next world.

Love that I had found in Bella..

I spent the first part of my day making my new house into my home. With every room, I could see my life with Bella if she accepted my feelings.

I could see her singing and dancing around in my kitchen, washing dishes beside me, and smiling as we sat down to coffee every morning..

I could see her lounging in the window seat that was in the living room, reading while she waited on me to come home, snuggling into my chest as we watched it snow..

I could even see her in the bathroom! (Not like that). Putting her hair up in that messy bun, scrunching up her cute little nose at me in the mirror when I teased her about her makeup, pouting at me and then melting against me as I pulled that damn bun free to run my fingers through her silky hair during a soft kiss..

I was so in love with Bella that I couldn't picture my life without her. Just the thought made my lungs go flat.

Though the "joint parties" had been last night, everyone was gathering again tonight for the Gathering of the Tribe. As Jake was in line to be Chief, the tribe was going to come out and bless the union he was entering in.

And then we were going to gorge ourselves, do a little dancing, and waddle home.

With a glance at the clock, I cursed and rushed to get ready.

I was entirely late.. But I looked good. I had made sure that I looked perfect for Bella before leaving the house.

Everyone was already eating and dancing and I had a flashback to the night before. The only difference was that there were many, many more people.

Bella was already being passed around from person to person. I watched, leaning in the doorway as she did a smooth transition from dancing with Sam to the Cha-Cha Slide as the DJ simply mixed the songs together.

She had opted to wear jeans and a metallic red haltar top. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, which I knew came from her wearing her hair down and then heating up from her close proximity to the wolves.

She noticed me, and my heart melted at the smile on her face. She waved me over and, with an exaggerated eye roll, I fell into place beside her.

"Nice timing." She quipped, bumping against me as she moved to the left and I to the right.

I laughed, "I know! I'm late. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and broke out of the crowd, jerking me along with her. She pulled me over to the food and I automatically began to make a plate while she talked.

"I was beginning to think you were just going to skip tonight."

"Why would I?"

"Because we partied last night."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't miss any part of this. Be late, yes, but not miss it. I also wanted to see you again."

"Me? Why?"

My heart contracted. My absence had obviously hurt Bella.

"Because... There are some things I should tell you... Later..."

She nodded slowly, looking at me skeptically.

"O...Kay..."

_**Unknown POV**_

I watched her drag him off the dancefloor and sighed. I always knew I wasn't Bella's first choice.

Hell, I had been happy just to be a choice.

Watching them, I thought of my future. I loved Bella. I could see myself with her forever. My wolf had not picked her for our mate, which meant she was not my imprint, but he was content with her.

Watching her with Jared was like watching poetry. Her eyes sparkled around him like a million stars. They moved with each other in perfect sync.

Could I really keep her with me?

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed her walking over until she was face to face. "Jared wants to talk to me outside. Just letting you know where I'm going."

I nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Be careful. I love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."

And then she was out the door with Jared.

I slowly walked over and leaned against the wall by the door. I knew he would take her away from earshot, but at least I would be closer than farther away..

_**Jared POV**_

We walked down the path from the Hall until our feet hit sand.

"So you're back to stay, right?" She asked, breaking the small silence we had.

"Yeah. I've graduated. I'm ready to come back to the pack. I went for a run and it felt AMAZING."

She laughed, "Awwww. You missed being a puppy!"

I nudged her and smirked, "Wolf."

She rolled her eyes, "You said you wanted to talk to me."

I sighed, "Bella..."

My feet stopped on their own and she turned to look at me.

My breath left me. She was so beautiful.

The moon's light encased her in ethereal decadence. Her glossed lips looked fuller. Her skin glistened and shone like polished porcelain. I could see her emotions in her eyes.

I had to hold myself back from blurting my feelings. The words I had planned out left me.

"Jared?" Her words broke me from my reverie, and I pulled her over to a log of driftwood.

I took a breath, "I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you say anything else. Ok?"

She nodded.

"Bella.. I am so in love with you." She gasped, but said nothing. "I've been in love with you for so so long. But I've always held myself back, so I couldn't realize the truth on my own until now. You have always been there for me. I think I used college to keep myself distracted from you. And even then you were always there. Jenna was so jealous of you and I never knew why until now. She saw what I made myself NOT see. You're beautiful and smart and you put everything you have into life.

"You dance around the kitchen when you cook or clean. You hate blood but you always help patch up anyone that needs it if you can. When you get mad, you scrunch your toes in because you think it will help you be taller.. You're my best friend and I NEED you.. I'm so so so in love with you and I know I have the worst timing in the world but... I had to tell you."

She stared at me, unshed tears in her beautiful eyes. My heart beat so loudly that I wondered if she could hear it. I felt my world slow. I saw every breath she took clearly. My heart leapt out of my chest and into hers.

My body moved on it's own volition. My fingers reached out to tangle in her hair. My other hand caressed her soft cheek as my body moved closer to hers. My eyes closed. In the span of a heartbeat, I felt her soft lips on mine.

Fireworks exploded behind my eyes as the rose-petal softness invaded my senses. Heard her gasp, felt her tilt her head and tangle her own fingers in my hair. I groaned as I tasted her honey sweetness. Her flavor was unlike anything in the world. If someone even could have sold anything like it's essence, they could make millions.

What happened in the span of what felt like hours only happened in a few seconds. My spell was shattered when I felt her stiffen and she pushed away from me. She was on her feet in almost an instant, her fingers to her swollen lips.

"I.." she breathed, glancing at anywhere but me.

"I.."

And then she was running back to the Hall.

And I was left alone in the moonlight with the taste of her still on my lips.


	10. Before It's Too Late II

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth_  
_Buried beneath all the lies_  
_And I stood at a distance_  
_To feel who you are_  
_Hiding myself in your eyes_  
**_"Before It's Too Late" - Goo Goo Dolls_**

Bella POV

I ran through the sand, through the grassy/concrete broken areas until I reached the steps of the Hall. If my mind hadn't been reeling, I probably would have been amazed that I didn't trip.

Jared Cameron was in love with me. Jared, my best friend, who had apparently loved me all along.

Why did he have to tell me now?!

I had finally been moving on. I had buried my love for him in wedding plans, in dates, in days with the pack. I had pushed aside all my feelings during our Skype chats. My heart finally beat with "thump thump" not "Jar-ed, Jar-ed" for once in my life.

Don't get me wrong, I still loved him with every breath... But... Was it enough anymore?

He had made his choice long ago. And I had accepted his friendship, and had a relationship of my own.

I felt his presence before I felt him. I pressed my face into his chest and cried my heart out, not for the first time.

"What happened?" He asked, kissing the top of my head and running his fingers though my hair.

"He told me he loved me..." I whispered against the warmth of his body.

"And then?" He asked, knowing somehow that he hadn't only given a simple confession.

"He kissed me.."

I felt the anguish wash over me. I felt as if I had betrayed the one who had stuck by me, loved me when Jared wouldn't.. He had listened to my heartsong and helped mend the cracks everytime it started to break.

He had been my rock, the one saving grace in the aftermathed flood that was the storm of my life.

"I know you love him too." He said simply, continuing to pet and sooth me.

I nodded against his chest, "Yes."

"And I know you care for me as well."

He made it sound so cut and dry. I loved two people, but one had a bigger place.

One of the two was the physical embodiment of the cadence of my heart. The other was the protective glass barrier that saved it from decay.

One was branded onto my soul, though the brand was raw and bleeding, still unhealed. The other was the balm that soothed the burn and made it bearable.

"I won't make you choose." He whispered.

"I've never asked you to." I cried out, looking up to meet his gaze.

I could see his pain.. His acceptance.

"I know."

**_Unknown_**** POV**

Looking down at Bella, I felt my heart constrict. I saw it there, in the shine of her eyes. She wasn't mine. She would never fully be mine. My wolf whined. Though he knew there was a true mate for him somewhere, Bella's love of another wolf burned like venom.

Fate was cruel.

I've heard many times before, "It's better to have loved and lost then never loved at all."

Bullshit.

I kissed her forehead one more time as we made our way back inside. The party was winding down. We walked around and said our goodbyes, no one asking about the change in our tone.

Could I really keep her? Could I be happy knowing that I'd caged Bella's love and hidden it- hoarding it for myself? Could I tie her to me, knowing that she may grow to resent me for it?

"I know now why the caged bird sings.." the radio droned as I turned the car on. She instantly flicked off the radio, and my heart sighed.

I loved Bella. Was it enough? Would she ever let go of him forever to be mine?

I doubted it.

I dropped her off at Sam's house- the destination of the night for the girls. I gave her a soft, lingering kiss and brushed my thumb over her cheek.

"I love you."

I didn't give her time to reply before I walked back to the car and drove away.

I wouldn't make it to the meet up spot for the men until the wee-hours of morning. I sat on the cliffs of LaPush and thought of my life.. Our life.. 'Our' future..

I thought of the girl with hair of silk, lips of rose petals, skin of alabaster.

I thought of the girl with a heart of fire, tears of ice and the soul of a Goddess..

I thought of love and life.

Once asleep and in bed, I had dreams of her. Dreams of the future.

And then at 6AM, I woke up, showered and got dressed with the rest of the guys for the wedding.

Today was the day.

And I couldn't even look Jared in the eye..

_**Bella POV**_

I dressed for the wedding with a sigh in my heart. My dreams had been haunted by Jared. His kiss was on replay in my mind.

"I want to satisfy those undisclosed desires in your heart." Emily sang, her earbuds playing the lovely words of MUSE and unknowingly providing me with a snippit of today's soundtrack.

After months of planning, I dawned the dress that had taken hours to pick out, days to alter, and years to even think of thinking of.

The ivory color contrasted interestingly with my pale skin.

My hair was swept up in a half-up-do and pinned. My makeup was done to perfection.

I grabbed my bag for last-minute preparations and bundled myself into the limo with the rest of the girls.

My stomach was knots as we arrived at the church.

I caught sight of the guys, and Jared, before we all rushed inside to avoid being seen.

We had a wedding to make happen.

My heart screamed to turn and run back. As I looked behind me, I caught sight of Jared's wide-eyed stare as the doors to the women's room closed.


	11. Brighter

_Well this is not your fault_  
_But if I'm without you_  
_Then I will feel so small_  
_And if you have to go_  
_Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does._  
**_"Brighter" - Paramore_**

**_Unknown POV_**

I watched him as he sat on the steps of the church. Unknown to him and anyone else who may have listened. For all they knew as they looked at me, I was staring off into space thinking about weddings. I did that a lot recently, so it would be nothing out of character.

He looked so... Tortured.

I reflected again on the previous night.

The look in Bella's eyes when she told me what happened.

The desparation in her voice to convince me she loved me.. Or was she trying to convince herself?

I don't know how long I stood there. It must have only been seconds but it felt like years of agonistic internal debate.

At one point, this man had been like family to me. We had grown up together. We had laughed together.

Now he was in silent misery. Emotional agony.

Heartache and heartbreak at the same time.

Could I watch him struggle?

Could I really keep the light that was the only means he had for comfort to myself?

I excused myself from the rest of the pack and slipped silently inside the church.

I passed the doors that held the crowd of seated guests.

I nodded my head to the minister who would perform the ceremony shortly.

And then I reached those giant double doors that held Bella inside.

And I knocked...

Kim stuck her head out the door and looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"What do you want? We're getting her ready and YOU are not supposed to be here! None of you wolves are to sneak around here to get a peek at the bride. You know the agreement. Damn pack mind."

If it were any other circumstance, I probably would have laughed at her.

"Kim.. I need to see Bella."

She huffed. "No. None of you will see anyone until the ceremony starts."

If I could have roused the anger, I would have growled.

"Kim. It's a matter of dire importance. Before this wedding starts, I _NEED_ to see Bella. Alone."

She closed the door. There were a few muffled words. The girls had gotten good at speaking with each other behind closed doors in a way we couldn't hear. Then she stuck her head back out.

"You have five minutes. Wait for the rest of us to leave. We have to go in the side room."

I nodded.

And waited.

Finally, I heard her voice tell me to come in.

My beautiful Bella sat in the middle of the room on a white velvet angel chair. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection. Her creamy skin looked decadent and sinful in the pure church coupled with the ivory satin of her dress.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes filling with concern.

I walked over and bent on one knee infront of her, as I had done before.

As I looked into her eyes, I felt my throat close up and I placed my head in her lap.

As so many times before, she ran her fingers through my crop of hair to soothe me.

"Tell me what's wrong." She whispered.

I sighed and tore myself away from her comfort to look at her again.

"You love him."

It was a statement.

"I love you, as well."

I felt the anguish of irony wash over me.

"Am I first in your heart? Could you swear it would always be me? He's not going to simply disappear from life again, Bella. You would have to see him every day. We couldn't sneak off like we did for Christmas all the time. Today would be the day of true confession. He would know it is me, and has been me. Though he may suspect, today would confirm it all. You know that. So I ask for the final time. Could you swear it would always be me?"

My tortured eyes met her own. I saw into her soul. The brand he had on her soul.

The brand she had tried to salve over. With me.

Tears filled both our eyes.

Blurred our vision.

I pulled her to me for one last desparate kiss.

One last hit before the show.

For the show must go on, as must life.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips, my heart in agony.

And then I pulled away from her. She fell to her knees on the floor.

"I love you, too!" She called after me, "Don't you see that I love you too? I picked you! It was you!"

The closing of those large double doors sealed our fate. I composed myself and went outside to take a breath. Everyone else would be preparing.

And he was still sitting on the steps.

I took a breath.. And approached him.

"Jared..."


	12. The Show Must Go On

_Another hero, another mindless crime_  
_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_  
_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for..._  
_Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance_  
_Another heartache, another failed romance_  
_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ?_  
_The show must go on_  
_Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage that holds our final destiny_  
_The show must go on_  
_Inside my heart is breaking_  
_My make-up may be flaking_  
_But my smile still stays on_  
**_"The Show Must Go On" - Moulin Rouge OST_**

**_Bella POV_**

Here I sit inside the chapel. In the velvet white angel chair, I turn and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror inbetween the reflections of Kim and Leah.

My hair is perfectly styled, half up and half down.

My make-up is flawless.

I look beautiful.

The ivory silk material brushes as gently as a feather against my skin. It has to be the most heavenly thing I have felt...

Other than Jared's kiss.

I sighed internally, making sure my soft smile stayed on my face.

I was sitting in a humanized vision of Heaven and my heart feels as if it were in Hell.

Today was supposed to be a celebration.

Two individuals sharing one heart, one love and one life.

My heart beats in a cancerous cadence.

Two names, two different beats. An arrhythmical hazard of life that begged and pleaded for peace. At war with not only itself, but my mind.

My brain was screaming that I was an idiot. How could I ever think Jared was the logical choice? He had indelibly marked my soul.. He had left my heart wounded, raw and bleeding. How could I ever think of disrupting the peaceful love I had found, had nurtured for the last several years?

My heart was weeping. It knew the logical choice, but it kept screaming. 'LOVE IS NOT LOGIC, LOVE IS AN EXAMPLE OF PASSION! OF ABANDON! OF ILLOGICAL MEANS OF LIFE AND HAPPINESS!'

I was interrupted from my inner musings by Kim saying that she had given him five minutes to speak to me.

Him? Him who? Had I really been so lost in my own mind.

My question was, of course, answered when I gave him permission to enter. The rest of the girls had fled to the connecting room. Some secrecy still must be kept, even though a key player had seen me.

He threw himself to the mercy of my comfort, and I gave it to him. I ran my fingers through his hair, as I had done many times, and begged quietly for him to tell me what was wrong.

"You love him."

Those three words out of his mouth dragged me deeper into the dark waters that drowned my heart, their weight too much to take.

"I love you, as well." I tried to stop myself from drowning.

To bouy myself back into the breathable air of life. To escape the dangers of my failing heart and decaying sanctuary.

He stared into my eyes for the longest time. I wondered what he saw.

Could he see how the kiss had replayed so many times in my mind?

Could he see the dream that had plagued me so much last night I begged it not to be a nightmare on my conscience? That in said dream I had kissed Jared back with such fervor, intensity and need that he had taken me on the sand, without even a second thought to the other man in my life?

Could he see the agony my spirit was in as my heart, soul and mind warred against each other, wreaking havoc on my body?

Of course not my body, I had been painted to perfection.

"Am I first in your heart? Could you swear it would always be me? He's not going to simply disappear from life again, Bella. You would have to see him every day. We couldn't sneak off like we did for Christmas all the time. Today would be the day of true confession. He would know it is me, and has been me. Though he may suspect, today would confirm it all. You know that. So I ask for the final time. Could you swear it would always be me?"

Could I?

I knew I could not swear. He was not first in my heart. Jared being home now would always make me want to stay away. Certainly I could reveal the romance I had been keeping, but after that kiss could I parade around infront of him as if I was unaffected?

I felt tears fill my eyes, saw them fill his own.

He pulled me to him and kissed me. It was hard, and explosive.. and filled with a screaming despairity.

I returned his kiss, trying to cling to anything that was once the safe harbor I had found and occupied the last few years. Memories of our time together filled my mind, like a movie projected on my eyelids.

_I ran my fingers through his soft cropped air as he held me close. I bit my lip and looked up into his eyes. "Let me be the one to hold you. Let me be the reason you smile. Be my girlfriend, Bella Swan."_

_I let out a small laugh._

_"Okay."_

_His lips crashed to mine with a blazing passion, stealing my breath away in a way a first kiss never has._

"I love you."

It was whispered against my lips, sounding so final in it's gentle structure.

And then he was leaving.

I fell to my knees, calling after him. My brain was screaming so loud that I felt it may burst out of my head and club him with it's logic.

"I love you, too! Don't you see that I love you too? I picked you! It was you!"

I could no longer see anything through my tears. My perfect makeup was ruined.

I heard the doors close, and my entire world was silent.

I pulled myself back into the angel chair and blinked my eyes. I gazed around the Heaven I had sat contemplating moments before, now reduced to a blur. My "Heaven" was melting away. Where would it take me?

I looked up swiftly as I heard the opening of the doors.

The girls all stood in the doorway.

They all read my expression. With a silent nod, Kim patched me back together. My painting was fixed. I was restored again on the outside.

I didn't know what would happen once I opened those doors... Once the music started and I was walking down the aisle.

The show must go on.

I placed my hand on the handle of the door with a strength I conjured from the last bit of fire from my soul, and yanked it open. I stepped out in the hall. I straightened my posture. I put a smile on my face.

"Dad!" I called down the hall to my waiting father, "We're ready."


	13. Iris

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_  
_**"Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls**_

_**Jared POV**_

I vaguely heard someone call my name, but ignored them. It wasn't the one voice I was longing for.

"I gave her up for you, ya know."

It was said so simple, so heartfelt and so.. NOT Jake-like.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I turned and stared into the eyes of the man who had held Bella's affections for the last several years...

"It would never be me. I would never be first place. You've both been miserable. She told me what happened on the beach. Did you imprint on her?"

All I could do was nod, my body in the tingles of shock. He had given her up?

"I wondered if it would happen. You have both been so resistant to the idea that the other could love you.. So sure you weren't good enough.. Now that all your feelings are laid out, your imprint could take place. She loves you. She may say she loves me too, but we all know it's on a different level."

"I... I didn't know." I stuttered.

He smirked, "I know."

I stood from my place and took the few steps separating him.

"I gave her up for you, Jared. Now what are you going to do?"

All I could do was laugh and clasp his arm tightly.

"You're a good man. I don't know if I could do what you have done. I don't even know how you can give her up for me."

He laughed, "I'll find my imprint. I can give her up because I know she'll be happier. She's better with you. I've watched you orbit around each other."

The call to line up for the wedding processional came. My heart felt lighter.

"So wait, who's getting married then?" I asked as we walked up the few remaining steps.

"Jake is marrying LEAH, you idiot. They imprinted forever ago." Embry replied.

We walked inside and my eyes met Bella's. I could have ran to her. But there would be time for that later.

"Jared, there's been a change of plans. You'll be walking with Bella. Embry will be walking with Kim." Charlie instructed. Apparently, as Leah was his god daughter and Jake was like a son to him, he had been roped into helping with the wedding. Somehow, that translated to keeping all the wolves in line.

I shook my head, a smile still on my face as I stood beside Bella and offered her my arm. She took it and looked at me, confusion rampant in her eyes.

"What are you so happy about? You looked miserable earlier."

I laughed, "You're not getting married."

She went to say more, but Charlie shushed her and we began to walk down the aisle, following behind Paul and Rachel, who followed Sam and Emily.

The ceremony was beautiful. I think I enjoyed it more knowing Bella wasn't the bride. I'd never seen Leah look so feminine in all my life! Through the whole ceremony I kept looking at Bella. She was so beautiful.

Before I knew it, we were walking back down the aisle. I had missed Old Quil performing all our ceremonies! If there wasn't a DVD being recorded somewhere, I would probably have been a little upset.

Bella followed closely behind Leah and Jake, helping them into the awaiting car to take them to their honeymoon.

As she helped them get into the car and everyone gushed over the couple, I slipped off to the beach.

I took off my shoes and dropped them in the sand, then unbuttoned my pants and rolled up my pants. A breeze blew softly, taking the sides of my shirt and fanning them out behind me as I stood at the edge of the surf, hands in my pockets.

I was lost in my thoughts when something whacked me in the back and sent me staggering forward, falling into the surf.

"How could you think I would marry JAKE?!"

I turned to find Bella standing there with her hands on her hips. She had taken the pins out of her hair and it was flowing free, curls blowing softly behind her in the breeze. I laughed and stood up.

"You don't have to push me, Bells."

She glared, "Answer the question."

I couldn't keep the smile from my face, "Bella, come on! When Jenna and I came home that one Christmas you snuck off and then Jake was gone."

"So was Embry."

I smirked and crossed my arms, "You were planning the wedding."

"Jake's useless and Leah was drowning!"

"When I saw you this morning, you were wearing WHITE! You still are!"

She rolled her eyes, "It's IVORY. Leah wanted traditional and modern bride so she wore the buckskin and we all wore white. I thought it was stupid, but it was her wedding."

I stepped close to her and ran my fingers through your hair, "You have to see how I thought it was Jake."

Our eyes met. We sank slowly to our knees in the sand. She curled her legs under her and looked down.

"I would never do that to you, Jared."

I tilted my forehead down and placed it against hers, "I'm so sorry."

Her hands ran up my chest to loop behind my neck, "Look at me..."

I leaned back slightly to stare into her eyes once again, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I could have told you at any time. If I had known you thought I had went after JAKE, I probably would have."

I laughed and pulled her into my arms, "I love you, Bella Swan."

She smiled, "And I love you, Jared Cameron."

To say the kiss that followed was explosive would be an understatement. Life filled my lungs. Waves crashed into my heart and washed away every doubt, healed every scar, renewed every broken part of my soul. Our hearts began to beat as one. Her taste left me sated and drunk on passion, her flavor unlike and I'd known- one I thought I would never taste again after the other night.

"HEY!"

We broke apart at the shout from the top of the path. Paul stood there, "You coming back to eat or what?"

We laughed and stood up, then walked hand in hand back up the path.


	14. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

Jared POV

Now I sit at yet another wedding reception - My own.

I'm not going to lie and say that Bella and I's relationship had been easy to transition into. We had known each other so long, denied our feelings for each other for so long, that the explosive passion of our relationship threatened to consume all.

After a month of dating, she had moved in with me. All the visions I had upon coming back home came true.

Bella would sing and dance around when she was cooking and cleaning.

She would curl up in the window nook when she was reading or waiting for me to return from patrol.

We would cuddle on the couch and watch movies and cheesy television.

But there were also the things to adapt to.

I learned Bella was much more of a neat freak than I thought. She was constantly huffing and putting my towels in the laundry basket. Once I started putting them there myself (on occasion.. I'm a man) she would still huff because "they hang half out of the basket!" Laundry has to be folded a certain way.

Bella learned that I am 100% a guy. My shoes were kicked off and would stay where they happened to fall. I would drink several sodas and have a pile of cans on the end table beside me before putting them away unless she got to them first.

HOWEVER! We didn't mind. Once we finally got used to who we were when we were alone, we fit back together in our beautiful puzzle.

I proposed at the same spot where I finally admitted my feelings. She said yes and responded with the same passion she had from day 1 of our relationship.

She was mine. And I was hers.

The clinking of glasses tore me from my reverie and I turned to my wife and gave her a soft kiss.

"SPEECH!" Paul yelled, causing Bella to look over her shoulder and roll her eyes at him.

I stood.

"Bella, my beautiful wife. I never thought we would end up here. I had always thought you were too beautiful and amazing to be mine. I'm so happy I finally saw the light. Though it took me thinking you were going to marry Jake to finally admit my feelings..

"I've learned so many things about you. And I love everything you are. I love those messy buns you always have your hair in. I love that when I come home from a late patrol, you're curled up in my hoodie and there's a little note on my dinner plate in the microwave. I love the glassy-eyed love stare you give me when you first wake up. I love how your nose squinches up when you're confused.

"You are entirely my everything. The other half of me. I will love you in this life, and all the rest we may have."

There were tears in her eyes as music began to play. I took her hand in mine and led her to the dance floor. She placed her arms around my neck and we melted into each other.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"Forever?" She asked, her usual reply when she wanted to be cute.

I smiled, "And longer."

_And I've, well I've seen a thousand things in one place  
But I stopped my counting when I saw your face  
Erasing memory, well I feel as though I've never seen a face before  
Until I saw your eyes  
And they're smiling back at me through my tears  
I've been counting all these years, oh  
Suddenly the thousand things I've seen were nothing more than dreams of  
Of you and me  
You and me  
Quietly at a standstill now  
Fortunately you will, well you'll kiss me, I will  
I will kiss you back  
__**"1,000 Things" - Jason Mraz**_


End file.
